


date night prompts-jimxie 🌟

by underscorepidge



Series: date night prompts [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: (Archie is there for a whole sentence so no tag for him), Date Night, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: date night: wear your pajamas and order pizza in
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr.
Series: date night prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	date night prompts-jimxie 🌟

**Author's Note:**

> here is a Thing for Vana (lov u homie uwu) and our shared fave rarepair

Douxie laughed as Jim lead him into the main living area of their apartment, sock-clad feet making nary a sound on the floor. Archie was already seated in his normal spot on the couch, content to watch them go about their business. Life went back to a relatively normal pace when they had returned to Arcadia all those years ago; Jim was content to work from home while Douxie was the co-owner to the café where they had met. Low lighting in the room flashed against the matching set of bands on their fingers, to go with the wedding photos that lined the walls. The flannel pajama pants that were slung low on his hips belonged to Jim at one point, the blue and black all faded away from years of love and constant wear. A smile so wide it hurt his cheeks threatened to break loose at the smell of their shared favorite food; their first date had been at the best pizza place in town, and every year they kept going back, marking the anniversaries since they first hit it off, a slow transition into the married life. 

Pepperoni pizza was sitting in a propped open box on their old as dirt looking coffee table, accompanied by two wine glasses and a bottle of red. Jim pushed him downwards, taking up his favorite spot on the floor, encouraging his husband (and wasn’t that still so strange to think about?) to join. Cold hardwood sent a sharp chill up his spine, remedied by a warm hand gripping his thigh, the other thumbing the remote. With a true crime tv show playing low in the back, they served themselves dinner, wine glasses clinked in a languid manner. Douxie grinned as he pulled Jim close, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Happy anniversary, my bluebell.”


End file.
